


Nor Blindly Follow Orders

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day two of <a href="http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/b2mem2011.php"><b>Back to Middle-earth Month</b></a>: Write a story or poem or create artwork where the characters defy authority in some way.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nor Blindly Follow Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day two of [**Back to Middle-earth Month**](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/b2mem2011.php): Write a story or poem or create artwork where the characters defy authority in some way.

Éomer felt the steady drumming just before the sound of hoofbeats reached his ears. As the first horses crested the hill, Éomer stood and unsheathed his sword. _If these men were sent by that traitorous worm_ he snarled to himself _they'll soon learn I will not be so easily dispatched._

As the column of horses grew nearer, the sun revealed the crest on their champrons, then the lead rider's face came into focus and Éomer's tension eased. His éored had returned, and judging by their increased number it seemed Fasthelm's mission had been successful.

He had no doubt that the Orcs that had entered Rohan from the east were headed toward Isengard and the white wizard who commanded them. They crossed these lands unchallenged until today. He and those loyal to him and the throne would soon set out in pursuit. No orders tainted by treachery and deceit would bind their hands.


End file.
